Selfish
by ChocolateChipCookie27
Summary: ONE SHOT. This takes place during the return voyage from World's End. Jack talks to Elizabeth about her actions.


NOTE: In this story, I have made Elizabeth very unlikable. I don't like her character in the movies after what she did to Jack, and to other people she cared about, but I do like her in fanfictions, and in most of my Pirates fics, I write her likable. In this, however, I wrote her to be incredibly selfish. Yes, I know, Jack isn't a saint, but you'll probably understand what I mean when reading this one shot. ENJOY! :)

She stood there, looking out at the water. They were still trapped in the locker. She had tones of things on her mind at present, the first being Will. He had been so cold to her after Jack was taken by the Kraken, and at first, she never understood why, but when they were in the locker, she found out the truth. He had seen the kiss, and assumed that she was in love with Jack. Speaking of Jack, she turned and saw him heading in her direction. He had a calm, smirk on his face, and was holding a bottle of rum.

"Rum, Miss Swann? Or is it Mrs. Turner now?"

"It's still Miss Swann. Especially to you."

"Trouble in paradise, aye?"

Elizabeth was annoyed with Jack. Because of his stupid debt to Davy Jones, they were all in a tight fix.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes. He saw the kiss."

"I see. I take it he didn't see what ye did after the kiss."

"No, he did not. I'm not sorry for what I did."

"I didn't ask you to be sorry. Nor did I expect an apology. But, had it ever occured to you that I planned on staying behind anyway?"

Elizabeth scoffed at this. No way would Jack have voluntarily stayed behind on his own. He was a coward.

"No, you would not. I knew you wouldn't. So I had to take matters into my own hands."

"You really are a selfish piece of work, luv."

He turned to look at the sea. Elizabeth stared at him with her jaw dropped.

"Beg pardon? You are calling me selfish? I'm not the one who took off in the only longboat leaving his entire crew behind to fight his battle for him."

"But did I, or did I not come back? I came back, because I knew it was wrong. I was scared, I admit it, but I knew I had to face me fears, an' I did the right thing. You said I would, an' I did. I was giving up the thing I loved most in this world, so that you, dear William, an' the rest of me loyal crew could be safe. Also, you didn't exactly see me jumping into the longboat the second I agreed to abandon ship, did you?"

Elizabeth thought of this for a moment. That was true. He did come back and save all of them. Maybe he would have stayed on his own accord.

"I'm still not sorry."

"Who you trying to convince, luv, me or yourself? 

There was a small pause, as they both turned to look out at the water. The locker truly was a godforsaken place, just like Gibbs said.

"You sold Will to Davy Jones."

Jack actually laughed at this, making Elizabeth glare at him. What was so damned funny.

"Oh, dear Miss Swann, won't you ever learn? True, I did send the whelp over to the Flying Dutchman, but I had every intention of getting him back. I couldn' risk going over there and getting the key. Neither could the rest o' me crew. I figured Will would be set free for he didn' know that me and him were aquaintances. I even told old squidface to send him back, but he wouldn't. I had three days to get ninety-nine more souls in exchange for me life. Not to mention my crew's. I should have better prepared him, but I didn't, and unlike you, I am sorry. I admit, I'm a selfish man, but not near as selfish as you are, dearie."

Elizabeth hadn't thought of that. She remembered being angry with Jack when they were marooned on Rum Runner's Island. How upset she was that Jack was going to give Will to Barbossa in exchange for the Black Pearl. That turned out to be false.

Without waiting for her to answer, Jack continued.

"You accuse me of trying to turn your fiance over to Barbossa in exchange for the Pearl. Then you get in me face about me hygiene, which I will admit is questionable, but then again, so is yours. Then you lead me on, like you want me. Don't think I didn't see where the compass was pointing. Yes, I know it was pointing all along to the Chest, but I knew you were having these strong feelings for me for a while. Then you just whilly nilly take the whelp's side without even letting me explain. O' course, there wasn't really time. Then you kiss me, and shackle me to the mast of my ship, leaving me to die a gruesome death, and be sent to a fate worse than hell, which you are not sorry for. Not to mention, you betrayed Will in the process, not telling him what you did. Coward that you are. You may accuse me of being a coward, but in my book, you're an even bigger one. You also led the former Commodore on, thinking you were in love with him, but it was only for your own selfish reasons. You broke both his heart and Will's."

Jack wanted to add, "and mine," but he decided not to.

"I'm no stranger to betrayal, Miss Swann. You weren't the first person I trusted to betray me, an' I'm sure you won't be the last. Good evening."

With that, Jack walked back towards the helm. Elizabeth thought about all that Jack had said to her. She had only seen him so serious twice in her entire life, before tonight. When he shot Barbossa at Isla De Muerta, and when he agreed to abandon the Pearl so that they could all get away. As she thought about it some more, she knew that Jack was right. She was selfish. Selfish for a lot of reasons.

So far, Elizabeth had betrayed James by agreeing to marry him and then crushing his heart in the end, then led Jack to believe that she had feelings for him, and left him to die, and Will had thought she was in love with him. Jack didn't seem to be angry with her, but he was actually honest with her. She wouldn't tell Jack this, but she knew deep down that it bothered him that she wasn't sorry for what she did.

She also couldn't tell him that leaving him to die wasn't the only reason she wasn't sorry. She was also not sorry for kissing him.

FIN


End file.
